Forbidden love !
by YouShouldHaveCared
Summary: Shy geeky new girl Gabriella meets Bad boy Troy Bolton, they unexpectedly fall in love. This is the story of their forbidden love. TxG Troyella.
1. Meeting, playing, liking

**Forbidden love?!**

Chapter one; Meeting, playing, liking.

Troy Bolton.  
manwhore.  
drugs.  
cigarettes.  
no parents.  
it was just an ordinary day, he was walking into school with his best friend, chad. As every other day, a whole mob of girls just came over to him ,asking him if he wanted to walk them to class. Like every other day he refused. Troy Bolton didn't love, and didn't care. He didn't 'make love', or ' had sex' , he fucked. Every girl he thought was hot, he wanted to fuck. He never thought about it, every party he ended up in some stinky room with another girl and didn't care. Some say he even made a few girls pregnant, but that rumor was never confirmed.

He caught the eye of one of the 'geeks'. '_never seen her before'_ he thought, '_lets get to know her'_. With a smirk on his face he went over to the unexpected girl.  
'Name?'  
what the girl did next surprised him. She just turned her head and walked away. She didn't even look back! That was not how Troy Bolton is supposed to be treated ! but he doesn't follow people around. ' _she'll come back'_ he thought, ' _she's just some new girl that doesn't know me yet, when she finds out how important I am , she'll come running back to me, they always do'_.  
' What was that all about ? ' Chad asked.  
'New girl, ugly, geek, don't care, lets leave.'  
School was terrible. He got kicked out of class, twice ! He even got detention from miss Darbus. But why should he care? He never goes to detention anyways.

After school he decided to play some basketball, alone. But when he enters the gym he was very surprised to see the 'geeky new girl' throwing some hoops. ' she's pretty good' he thought. But he would never say that out loud.

' hey ! Leave ! I'm gonna play now !'after a second of think he said: 'but first, tell me your name '

The girl blushed. He didn't even know why. But she did. And he thought it was cute. 'crap, I'm not supposed to think like that, she's just some ugly geek'. But she wasn't ugly, and he knew it.

'Gabriella. Gabriella Montez.' She said very softly. Troy barely heard her, but he did.

' Good. Now leave'  
'no!'  
'excuse me???' he couldn't believe it ! the new geek girl wouldn't listen to him! He would show her!  
' I said no.'  
' I heard. Not a very smart move, let me tell you. Care to think about it again before you'll be sorry?'  
'no.'  
'fine, let's play. You against me. If I win you leave, and I will win'  
' what if I win ? '  
' you won't.'  
' but if I did ? '  
' but you wont'  
' it could happen'  
that sentence made him smile a little. _She's stubborn, me like_ he thought  
' okaaaay if you insist. What do you want when you win, which you won't.'  
'I want you to give me a tour around town. And then bring me home with your car so I don't have to walk.'  
'haha, okay.'

So they played.

And guess what ? yep, she won.  
' damn it , how did you get this good? '  
' my dad' was her simple answer.  
'fine, I have to go now. See ya!'  
'WAIT!' she shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud.  
'what? ' he asked annoyed. No one told him what to do.  
' my tour?'  
' riiiiiight. I'm not giving you one. '  
he tried to leave again. But she wouldn't let him.  
She pulled his arm so he would turn around. And he did. A surprised expression on his face. How dare she ?!  
'I'm not letting you leave until you give me my tour.'  
'okay.' _What!? No no I didn't say this! I didn't ! damn it, I did.  
_' but you said you di… wait what ? '  
' I said okay, don't push it. Let's leave. '  
' okay okay '

**Hey guys, this was the First chapter.  
I hope you liked it.  
please review !**


	2. hurt, friend, caring

Chapter 2: hurt, friend, caring.

Yes, he showed her around.  
Yes, he had a good time.  
No, he would never say that out loud.

The next day when Troy walked in to school , Chad at his side, his eyes immediately fell on this beautiful brown eyed girl, and he felt something. He didn't know what it was, so he ignored it.

Gabriella thought she had made a friend yesterday, because they were always laughing and having such a good time. So she walked up to Troy , to talk to him.

' hey Troy' she said with a big smile, then she looked into his eyes, and she felt something, but didn't know what it was, so she ignored it.  
The next moment her smile faltered.  
Troy looked at Chad, and said something to him. Gabriella didn't hear it completely but it sounded a lot like 'what a stupid geek, how dare she talk to me'.  
She felt tears sting her eyes, and quickly walked away.  
Troy knew he had hurt her, but it was for the best. They can never be friends because of the status quo, but that didn't mean he didn't like her. _Like ? like !? I don't like her, she's just another geek !_he thought. But he knew deep inside that he really liked her. Really really liked her.

Gabriella just ran away, she didn't know where she was going , she just kept running until she was out of breath. She fell down on her knees, and finally looked up to see where she was.  
The gym.  
_fuck, why did I come here? _She thought. ( AN: never knew she had such a dirty mound right? Even though she thought it .. never mind. )  
But then she remembered. This is where it all began.  
She heard the doors open, but didn't dare to look who it was that came in.

' hey, are you okay ? '  
'yeah, I'm fine.'  
'you don't look like it. Either way, my name is Sharpay.'  
'I'm Gabriella.'  
'okay, so are you going to tell me why you are crying in the gym ? '  
'ooh, it's nothing..'  
'come on, I'm a good listener.'

So Gabriella told Sharpay everything, and Sharpay listened and told Gabriella 'the Troy-Bolton-Story'.  
Now Gabi understood why he said those things. He was supposed to be the bad boy. Drinking, smoking and drugs. So he just couldn't hang out with ' a geek like her', geeks were friends with other geeks. He had his basketball team. They weren't supposed to mingle. And even though neither of them said it, and even though they aren't in the same groups, Shar and Gabi were friends now. Sharpay just hugged Gabriella and tried to comfort her, when they both heard the door open again.

' hi ..' Troy said softly ' I didn't mean to hurt you' He didn't know where that came from. He wasn't even supposed to care that she was hurt. But it was his fault so..  
'it's okay Troy, I understand' Gabriella said.  
And they both understood. They didn't even had to say another word. With Sharpay staring at them in amusement and confusion, Troy and Gabriella just stared at each other. They didn't need words to tell each other that they weren't meant to happen, they both knew and understood. It was some kind of rule at their school. No mingling with other cliques.  
But rules are meant to be broken , right ?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. makeover , lingerie, curious?

Chapter 3 : make-over , lingerie, curious?

The rest of the day went by as an ordinary day. With Troy staring at Gabriella in every class they had together, and Chad wondering what was happening to Troy. Why was he staring at Gabriella ? She's just another geek. Not even a pretty one. Chad Danfort didn't think that things could change. Little did he know he was going be proven wrong very quickly.

After their last period Sharpay went to Gabriella.

' I'm going to give you a make-over, let's give Troy something to look at.'  
'why would Troy look at me?'  
'Gabriella, didn't you notice? He has been staring at you the whole day, he didn't get kicked out of any class, I bet he doesn't want to get kicked out anymore, 'cause that would give him less time to stare at you.'  
'you're dreaming'  
'no, you're just blind. But come on, we're going shopping ! '  
'okaaaay, but nothing to slutty.'  
'I wouldn't make you a slut! '  
'okay than , let's go.'

They arrived at the mall.

' let's start with lingerie ! '  
'b..but I don't need any lingerie.. '  
' you want to look hot for Troy , right ?'  
' yeah, but he's not going to see my lingerie..'  
' not yet. Just.. come on! Nothing to skimpy or slutty. I promis!'  
'yeahyeah, let's just go.'  
'yeeeeesss!'

As they entered the lingerie shop, Sharpay saw something in the corner of her eye. No.. it couldn't be. Troy Bolton and his basketball dudes were standing at some food shop right next to the lingerie shop. Sharpay quickly looked at Gabriella, but Gabi hadn't noticed anything. She was calmly looking at some 'granny' lingerie. _Oh god, I have a lot of work to do _Sharpay thought.

' no! no! Gabriella stop ! we're not going to look at those ! they're for your grandma ! '  
' euhm.. I always wear lingerie like this.'  
'well, that's going to change, let's look at those'  
' WHAT!? '  
' oh come on. Like you said. No one is going to see them..'  
' oh.. allright.'

What they didn't know was, that Troy Bolton and all his basketball dudes heard some freaky girl shout 'WHAT!?' and looked over to see who it was. The girl he saw was Gabriella. He was shocked. His basketball buddies just started to laugh. ' look it's the new geeky girl. What was her name? geeky Gabi or something ? ' one of them said. They all started to laugh again. Only Troy didn't.  
_How dare they say something like that about my girl ! oh.. she isn't mine, and she never will be. _Troy thought sadly. He looked at Gabriella again. She was getting pulled by Sharpay to some other corner of the shop. Troy's eyes practically sprung out of his head ! they … were… looking…at…sexy… lingery !  
Troy saw Gabriella taking a few Bra's and taking them with her to the dressing rooms.  
He had to get there! He just had to ! but first, he had to dump his friends.

' hey guys, I just saw some hot chick walk in the lingerie shop. I'm gonna help her pick out some things , 'kay? Don't wait for me, it will probably take awhile '  
A chorus of ' you go dude ' and ' go get her man' was heard while he left.

The second he walked into the dressing room area he called her name.  
'Gabriella!?'


	4. A dressing room kiss

Chapter 4 : a dressing room kiss

Immediately a dressing room door opened.

'yes?' was her soft but shocked response.  
'can I watch?'  
'euhm..' Gabriella blushed a deep crimson red, she didn't know what to say 'euhh..'  
'or can I just come in ? I'll close my eyes. I promise I won't watch.'  
'euhm, okay come in.' She said after a moment of doubt.  
'thank you' Troy said and winked. Gabriella blushed harder, if that was even possible. Troy smiled a little seeing this, but quickly replaced the smile with a smirk as he walked through the door and sat down on the seat in the dressing room. He looked over the lingerie she had brought with her in the room.  
'nice choices' he said and chuckled a little. Gabriella blushed again.  
'Sharpay chose them.' She said softly, she looked so shy now. For a second Troy wondered that if he kissed her , she would kiss back. But that thought was quickly replaced with another, as a look of lust crossed his eyes when she started unbuttoning her shirt.  
'close your eyes.'  
'make me' was Troy's confident response. He wondered if she would kiss him now, just to close his eyes. But then he remembered. Gabriella was waaaay to shy to do that, even though she had moments where she had a very big and dirty mouth.  
Gabriella just very lightly put her hand over his eyes, and pushed his eyelids down. And even though it was just a soft touch , it made Troy tremble. _What's happening to me? _He thought.  
Little did he know he was just falling in love..

He easily gets bored, So he searched for something to play with. The first thing he found was a leg. HER leg. So he just rubbed it , with his hand. Up. Down. Up… and smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

' can I look now? '  
'no, I'm just in my lingerie.'  
' let me look, and I'll tell you if you look good in it or not.'  
'no! you can't see me like this. You said you'd close your eyes.'  
' and I have them closed, but now I wanne open them'  
' but you can't, you're not allowed.'  
' haha, now I just have to open them'  
So he opened his eyes. Just in time to see Gabriella's close. He was confused for a second. But then remembered his hand on her leg. It was still rubbing her leg, just a little higher then earlier. He smirked, he liked this.  
' does my hand bother you?'  
'n..noo'  
' sure? '  
'uuuhu' she almost moaned.  
'good.' He said as she got closer to him. Gabriella just stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. But she made a mistake. She looked in his eyes. They were so.. Blue. So beautiful. She got lost.  
Troy smiled, seeing her dazed look. She smiled too, loving the moment.

His head got closer to hers, she felt his breath on her mouth, and wished he would just kiss her.  
'GABRIELLA?!' Sharpay shouted.  
'yeah Sharpay ? '  
' does it fit? '  
'yeah' Gabriella spoke silently, she was still looking in Troy's eyes.  
' good, try the next one , okay ? '  
'okay Shar ' Sharpay left. Sharpay knew Troy was in there with Gabriella, she just went to see if everything was okay, and because Gabriella sounded happy , she concluded that everything was more than okay.

In the dressing room Troy barely noticed Sharpays voice. He was focusing on Gabriella, only Gabriella. But he did hear Sharpay leave, and chose that moment to take a step forward, pushing Gabriella against the wall. Both their hearts sped up, being so close to each other.. it felt good.  
Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer, but still pushing her against the wall. Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck , and pulled his head closer so their noses were touching. They were so close, Gabriella could smell him, he smelled wonderful. Noticing that Gabriella smelled him, he smiled again. And then it happened.  
He pushed his lips against hers. They both smiled as Troy gently kissed her. But the gentleness didn't take long, it quickly became a passionate kiss with them pulling each other closer 'till there was absolutely no room left in between them. After about 10 minutes of them kissing Troy pulled back, and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Then he remembered he wasn't supposed to open his eyes..  
'oh..' he said 'I guess I opened my eyes' and smiled. 'you look beautiful' he whispered.  
'thank you , but I'll just have to make you close your eyes again' and she kissed him again, not wanting to let go. Because she knew that this wasn't supposed to happen, and they both will have to forget that it did. They just weren't meant to be.  
So after another little peck on her lips, Troy left the dressing room. Sighing , as he too knew, that they couldn't be together.

**What do you think ?  
like it ? hate it ?  
Review and let me know !**


	5. What now?

Chapter 5; Beautiful, friend?, lunch

' sooooo.. what did you do with Troy in the dressing room?' Sharpay asked Gabriella when she came out of her dressing room.  
'euhm.. how did you know he was in there ? ' Gabriella blushed.  
'I saw him come in, so what did you do? '  
'oh euhm, he kinda kissed me.'  
'did you like it? ' Gabriella blushed again.  
'yeah…' Gabi said softly.  
'good. Now lets go get some killer outfits.'  
'okay. Nothing slutty though ! '  
'don't worry'

So they went to every clothing shop in the mall. And they did found some nice clothes. Things that will definitively draw Troy's attention.

The next day at school.  
Gabriella was nervous. Class was about to start and she hasn't seen Troy yet. _Where could he be _she thought. But then she felt someone touch her arm. She immediately turned around to see who it was.  
'Troy' she said softly.  
'Brie'  
'brie?'  
'yes, Brie. My new nickname for you. Like it?'  
'love it.'  
'good, but I have to go now before someone sees us.'  
'oh.. euhm. Okay. Bye.' She looked at him with sad eyes, and was shocked when he came closer to her. And whispered in her ear ;  
'you look beautiful.' That completely took Gabriella's breath away.  
'thank you'  
Troy quickly kissed behind Gabriella's ear and walked away. Gabriella stared as he walked away, wondering if they could ever do that, without anyone caring.  
'you got it bad girl'  
Gabriella turned around, surprised by the voice.  
'excuse me?' she snapped. _Woops , that wasn't very friendly  
_'Troy Bolton, hunny. You want him. My source says that he wants you too. Too bad the school is against it.'  
'who are you , who is your source and why would I want Bolton?'  
'slow down girl. I'm Taylor. I can't give away my source, but let's just say it's a pretty reliable. And why wouldn't you want Troy?'  
'because he's selfish, stupid, annoying, he doesn't care about anything, he's hot,..Do I have to go on? Or is this enough info? '  
'it's cool sweetie. I know you want him too. It's in the way you look at him. Now come on. Lunch is about to start, and you are sitting with me.'  
'fine'

What Gabriella didn't know is that Taylor's source Chad was, and the place in the canteen where they will be sitting is on the same table as some blue-eyed basketball captain.

'we're sitting with Troy Bolton ? '  
'yup, now come on.'

There was only one seat left, and guess what, it was between Troy Bolton and Taylor. Gabriella let out a deep sigh and went to sit at the table. When Troy felt a presence next to him, he looked over. He was surprised to see Gabriella Montez sitting in the seat next to him, but before he could say anything to her, Chad started speaking.  
'hey geeky Gabi, what are you doing here , nerd ?'  
'oh..euhm.. Taylor invited me?' it sounded more like a question, and Troy raised his eyebrows.  
'I'm sure she did, but I'm uninviting you. Now leave!' it was a direct order. One that must be followed. So she did. She left with one last glance at Troy , and hearing Chad and Taylor start to fight about him being nicer and all that, but she didn't care. 'cause Troy's eyes were watching her. She felt it. 


	6. Janitors closet, tonight?

chapter 6 ; Janitors closet, tonight?

The next day at school , when she was walking through the hall, she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her into the janitors closet. She wanted to shout, but a hand covered her mouth so nothing could get out. Then she heard someone whisper in her ear:  
'shhht. It's me, Troy. I'm not gonna hurt you.'  
After she heard that, she calmed down and turned around when he let her go a little bit, still keeping his arm around her.  
She looked at him when he pulled on some sort of string to turn on the lights. _There are lights in the janitors closet? _She thought confused.  
'yes there are' Troy answered her and chuckled.  
'did I say that out loud?'  
'yes you did. But, first I want to apologize about what Chad said to you.'  
'it's okay. I've heard that all my life, I can take it'  
'but I didn't pull you in here to talk with you, not that I don't like talking to you, there is just one thing that I've been wanting to do since I saw you in your lingerie.' It was softly spoken, and Gabriella blushed at the words. She didn't know why she did, was it because he saw her in lingerie, or because he said he wanted to do something other than talking with her. But before she could wonder about it more, she felt a pair of lips on hers, and she immediately kissed back, she didn't want to waste time. He puller her closer, so there was nothing between them. His hand made it's way to her hip, and then lifted her t-shirt a little so he could put his hand under it. Gabriella made a sound of contentment when she felt his heated hand on her bare skin. She herself tried to pull of his shirt, but was stopped when she heard the bell ringing.  
'urghh!' was her only reaction as they stopped what they were doing.  
when he saw she opened her mouth to say something, he stopped her by putting his lips back on hers. Only just for a few seconds.  
He quickly squeezed her hand , and then let go completely.  
She had a sad look in her eyes, knowing this was forbidden.  
'I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight' he said.  
'don't be sorry.' She said sadly 'wait.. tonight? I'll see you tonight ? ' she asked with a big smile on her face;  
'I know where you live, I want to see you tonight. Is your mom home ? '  
'no, she is on a business trip whole week.'  
'cool. See you tonight' and after one last kiss in her neck he left her standing there alone.  
She couldn't wait for tonight.

It was already late when she heard a knock on her door. She had been nervous all night. She called Sharpay hoping she would calm her down. But she didn't.  
She ran to the door and opened it. Standing before her was a smiling basketball captain. Seeing that she was looking at him, mesmerized, he let himself in.  
'hi.' She said softly , almost seductively.  
He just kissed her. Not just a little peck, he full out kissed her. Picked her up and laid her on her couch, with him on top of her. While she came up for air, he just kissed down her neck, successfully leaving his mark there. Than he stopped and looked at her. She looked so bewildered. He liked it. Because he did that. Looking at the mark ,he realized something. She was his now. She smiled up at him, knowing it to. They switched places , so she was laying on top of him, as they just cuddled and talked to each other. They talked all night. Thank god it was saturday the next day, so they didn't have to go to school. They stayed together all weekend. Just hanging out, kissing, talking,.. They both realized they were falling in love with each other. They liked it. To bad their friends wouldn't. Ten minutes before Troy had to leave , he looked at her, and smiled his only-for-Gabriella-smile, kissed her softly and asked  
'be my girlfriend? Please?' he already knew what the answer would be.  
'yes.' It was as simple as that. He gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek as he left her house. Neither gave a damn about Troy's friends. They loved each other. They knew it was quick. But they're just meant to be. Now the only thing they need to decide is, when it's time to tell the world.

**reviews bring the next chapter ;')**


	7. warning, plan

Chapter 7 ; warning, plan

Five minutes after he left, she was already calling Sharpay. Telling her everything about her evening. And Sharpay was soooo happy for her. But she also warned Gabi  
'Troy will hurt you. He won't do it on purpose. But he'll have to. His friends will make him. Don't be mad at him when he does. But I have to go now though. Byee, love ya'  
'love you too'.  
Now the only thing she could do is think about Troy, and what his friends are going to make him do.

'YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?' Troy shouted at his best friend , Chad.  
'calm down man, why are you so upset about that anyway, she's just some geek'  
'JUST SOME GEEK!?'  
'yeah dude, why all you all freaky about this? '  
Troy finally managed to calm himself down, and tried to answer as believable as possible.  
'I'm not freaky, fine, I'll do it.'  
'good dude, you scared me, acting all care-y about some ugly geek.'  
'I don't care.'  
Troy just agreed to do something he didn't want to do. Chad had this plan to hurt Gabi as much as possible. Troy had to make sure she fell in love with him. So he could humiliate her in front of the entire school, when he dumped her. Troy had to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

'Hi baby'  
'Troy.' Gabriella sighed, looking up at him with a big smile. Troy was standing on the porch of her house, after school.  
Troy thought she looked cute, so he didn't waste any time and kissed her. Just a little peck though, nothing too passionate. That would come later, first he had to talk to her.  
'what's wrong?' She asked. _How did she know something's wrong? _He thought surprised. Deciding he better just tell her, he took a deep breath.  
'Chad's making me hurt you' he said silently, thinking that maybe if she didn't hear it as loud, she would be less hurt.  
'how?' was her shocked answer.  
' making you love me, than me dumping you.'  
'but I already love you..' she said so softly , she was sure he didn't hear. Guess she was wrong, he heard loud and clear.  
'what?' his mouth was actually hanging open.  
'nothing. Soooo how are you going to make me love you?' she quickly tried changing the subject.  
'you already do.'  
Gabriella blushed. She didn't know what to do, so she just kissed him. Hoping it would distract him and shut him up.  
It didn't work.  
'Brie, don't try to distract me, it's not working'  
'crap' Troy just laughed at her.  
'it's okay baby, I love you too'  
'y..you do?'  
'how could I not? You're perfect. And mine.'  
'I'm far from perfect.'  
'you're as close as it gets.'  
'phu' she made some strangled noise of disbelieve.  
This time he tried distracting her.

**Thank you for reviewing,  
and I will try to work on my writing as best as I can.  
Tips are always welcome.  
**


	8. It's enough

Chapter 8 ; power, love, enough

Troy boxed her in, against the wall. His arms at either side of her, as he came closer so she could feel his breath on her face, and smell his sent.  
Gabriella 's legs got weak, she steadied herself by putting her arms around Troy's neck. He smirked at that, liking the power he had over her. This time he was going to use it, to see how far he could go.  
Troy softly bended his neck and brought his head to her neck, softly kissing it. He let out a low chuckle when he heard her moan.  
'kiss me.' He heard her say, but he wasn't going to give it to her that easily. As he continued kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point, he said;  
'make me'  
She knew he did it on purpose , showing her his power over him. But she wouldn't let him win. She had to show him she had power over him too. So she pushed his head and arms away, and left.  
'Brie? Hey ? where are you going??' he asked , shocked that she left him hanging. She just shrugged and muttered something about being hungry. Troy couldn't believe it.  
A few hours later they were laying on Gabriella's couch, Gabriella on top of Troy.  
'when does your mom come home?'  
'someday next week. She's on some business trip.'  
' so I don't have to leave tonight?'  
'no, you can sleep over if you want.'  
'I'd like that. Why didn't you kiss me just now?'  
' did you want me to kiss you?'  
'yeah'  
' too bad, then you'll just have to kiss me.'  
'no, you kiss me'  
'no, you'  
'you'  
'hmmpff' before Gabriella could say another 'you' Troy kissed her. But not sweetly , no. He wanted to prove a point to her, and Gabriella understood completely. He liked his power over her, but she wanted to show him she could be powerful too. She kissed back as hard as she could, and he knew. She had a lot of power over him. ' I love you' Troy whispered as if it were forbidden. Which it was. ' I love you too' Gabriella responded as she hid her head in Troy's chest, just happy that he was being there with her. Wondering what tomorrow will bring, when in school, Troy will have to make her love him. She actually looked forward to it. They at least could act like a couple in school for a few days. But she didn't know why Chad would do this, but she didn't really try to understand.  
_It was enough_ she thought _for now._

**Yeah, I know it's short and just really bad  
but please review ! **


	9. AN

A.N. i'm kinda stuck ! Does anybody have an idea what Chad could do to Gabriella ? please PM me x) thankyou


End file.
